


Someone to believe in

by featherofhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherofhope/pseuds/featherofhope
Summary: What happens when Snow and Charming arrest Regina for a murder she claims to have no part in? What happens when Emma finds out?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Someone to believe in

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or any of the characters, storylines, actors, etc...but i wish i did(:

Emma came flying into the sheriff’s station, “What the hell is the meaning of this?” she shouted. Snow and Charming looked at each other before Snow carefully approached her daughter, “Sweetie, I know it’s hard to accept, but the murder we’ve been investigating, Mr. Triton’s…well…Regina did it.” Emma glared at her mother when Charming stepped in, “We had a witness come forward and say he saw Regina do it. He said he saw her go to his house and strangle him before setting him on fire with a fireball. The story checks out because she has no alibi besides being home alone, and the victim did have marks on his neck from what we could tell through the full body burns.” Emma turned to her father, “And did Regina admit to doing this?” Charming took a deep breath and said, “Well…no…but…” Snow calmly interrupted, “Sweetie, we know it’s hard, but you have to remember, she did things worse than this in the Enchanted Forest. We know what she is capable of. And she did have a past with King Triton. She cursed Ariel to not talk and at one point, took her tail away. He probably made a comment to her about it and she killed him.” Emma rapidly shook her head. “Where is she?” Emma asked. Charming sighed, “In the cell. We are still debating what to do. In the Enchanted Forest, she would have been executed for her crimes. But we were thinking, perhaps banishment. Or life behind bars.” Emma shook her head and started running towards the cells. “Honey, stop. You can’t change the past. It’s all in the proof. Regina did it.” Emma looked through the bars of the cell to see Regina sitting on the cot with tears running down her face. Emma glanced back at her parents, who were looking at her with sad eyes. Emma took a deep breath and opened the cell doors. Regina stood and Emma walked over to her. Emma cupped Regina’s face with her hands and asked in a small voice, “Did you kill him, Regina?” Regina looked into Emma’s eyes and quietly said with fresh tears streaming down her face, “no.” Emma nodded and hugged her. After a few seconds, Emma turned to her parents, without letting go of Regina completely, “Then she didn’t do it. I believe her. I believe in her.” Then looking back to Regina, she said quietly, “let’s go.” Regina nodded and Emma took her hand, leading her out of the cell and out of the station. Snow and Charming followed closely behind, trying to convince Emma she was making a mistake. Emma opened the passenger door to her bug and let Regina slide in. She walked around the car and opened her door to get in herself, but before getting in, she looked over the roof and said, “If you even think of banishing her from Storybrooke…you also are banishing me and Henry. If she goes, the kid and I go too.” And with that, she got in the car, slammed the door, and sped off towards the mansion.


End file.
